


Cause of Death: Kenma Kozume

by Zack_Fairs_Booty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Fairs_Booty/pseuds/Zack_Fairs_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo stops at a small restaurant while delivering a truckload of supplies. He meets a cute waiter named Kenma, and things...get...interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause of Death: Kenma Kozume

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this garbage.

Kuroo sighed loudly over the roar of his truck engine as he turned the station on the radio. He was on hour twelve of driving, only stopping once to use the bathroom. He was hungry and tired, but since he had turned off the freeway, he hadn't seen a rest stop or gas station for miles.

The lush country scenery was nice- definitely a change from the usual city and industrial sights. He was currently hauling a truck full of sports equipment from the warehouse to the distribution center that was on the complete other side of the state, and since Kuroo was one of their most trusted operators, they finally decided to assign him this bi-monthly task.

His stomach rumbled noisily, and as if on cue, a small billboard nearly overgrown with trees advertised a restaurant five miles away.

He breathed a sigh of relief. If he was lucky, he'd be able to find a bar, a gas station, and a hotel- right after he filled his face.

He passed by a road sign that read the name of the town, along with the population: 472

There were more students in his graduating class than there were people living in this town.

"Guess a bar with some desperate gay men is out of the question." he huffed internally, noticing the restaurant from the billboard.

There was one car in the parking lot, which made it easy for Kuroo to find a long enough spot for his large truck. He hopped out of cab and stretched his limbs, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. He quickly patted his pockets to assure that he had his phone, wallet, and keys, then headed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

A small bell chimed above him as he pushed open the glass door, but the waiter behind the café counter didn’t acknowledge Kuroo at all.

Kuroo thought nothing of it and flopped into the booth that was nearest to where the waiter was. There was already a menu neatly placed in front of him, so he began to flip through it, wondering just what could satisfy his hunger.

"Hello," a voice sounded at the head of the booth, its owner setting a glass of water down. "Can I get you anything to drink, aside from water?"

Kuroo looked up at his waiter. He couldn't have been much younger than himself, with blonde hair tied in a half ponytail and dark, overgrown roots. A few strands fell loosely into his face, but not into his eyes, which were narrow and a brilliant golden brown.

Kuroo found himself at a loss for words. "Uhhh...yeah. Coffee would be great," he grinned as his eyes flicked down to the waiter's nametag, "Kenma."

Kenma nodded and turned away, stepping behind the counter as he filled a glass with piping hot coffee.

As he came back, Kuroo realized that he still hadn't made a decision on what to order.

"Do you need more time?" Kenma asked, setting the cup down gently.

"What's the special tonight?" Kuroo asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Fried ham with mashed potatoes and gravy with your choice of beef barley soup or chicken dumpling," Kenma said monotonously, his hands sliding into the pockets of his red apron.

 _Fuck, he's cute._ Kuroo thought. He leaned against his fist, still looking up at Kenma. "Is it any good?"

Kenma shrugged. "You're the fifteenth customer we've had all day. The ham is dried out, and the instant potatoes taste like cardboard."

Kuroo snorted at the kid's honesty. "Alright, what's the freshest thing you've got?"

"The coffee you're drinking was brewed twenty minutes ago."

Kuroo couldn't help but laugh again. "Okay, what about something like...pancakes?"

Kenma nodded. "I think that would be a safe choice. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon."

Kenma nodded. "Okay. Should be about ten or fifteen minutes.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

As Kenma walked toward the swinging doors to the kitchen, Kuroo pulled out his phone. It was past six, and he hadn't checked the thing all day. He had four text messages from one of his buddies, Bokuto, and a missed call from some unknown number.

"So," Kenma sighed, flinging open the doors as Kuroo responded to Bokuto. "Our chef wrote me a note saying he'd be back soon. I'm not sure when he left, so I don't know how soon that will be."

"Ah," Kuroo took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I'm not in a hurry."

"You can finish that cup on the house if he doesn't return before too long," Kenma sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear. "There's a new restaurant north of here. They probably have better chefs than the moron we’ve got."

"Is that where all of your business has gone?" Kuroo asked, glancing around at the empty booths.

Kenma nodded. "It's a small town, so this used to be the only restaurant in it,” he mumbled. "To be honest, the owner makes just enough money to pay me and the chef while pocketing a little for himself. We lost the rest of our staff to the new restaurant too.”

“Ouch,” Kuroo grimaced. “Corporate companies like that will always try their hardest to fight the little guys like this.”

“Mm,” Kenma agreed, shifting on his feet.

“You can sit with me, if you’d like,” Kuroo offered. “Seeing as we’re both waiting anyways?”

Kenma hesitated for a second, but sat down wordlessly.

“So why did you stay here, then?” Kuroo asked. “If everybody left, why’d you stay?”

Kenma shrugged. “I like it here. Even when we used to get really busy, I didn’t have to deal with people that often. I bussed tables and got out of everybody’s way. As our staff dropped, so did our customer count. Like I said, we’ve only had about fifteen customers in here today, and that’s about as many as we get every day. So I still don’t have to face seventy or eighty strangers on a daily.”

“More than I face,” Kuroo grinned, taking another drink of his coffee.

“You’re an over the road driver, right?” Kenma asked, folding his arms over the table. “I saw your truck as you pulled in.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yep. I was driving for twelve hours today. It’ll be another twelve tomorrow, and then twelve more the next day.”

“That sounds boring.”

“It is,” Kuroo nodded. “It’s good money, though. Good benefits. And it’s easy, you know? I get to see a lot as well. I’ve been to a lot of places and met a lot of people, so it’s worth it.”

“Must be nice,” Kenma sighed, looking out the window. “I like living in a small town, but it gets…well, boring. And there’s no privacy,” he added bitterly. “Everybody is always trying to get in your business. When one person hears something, the entire town gets wind of it before noon.”

“I assume this town isn’t very gay friendly?” Kuroo asked. Kenma whipped his head back at him, a frown over his face.

“Why do you ask?” he said cautiously.

“Well, I was going to ask if you had a gay bar around here, but given the size and the way you speak of it…probably not,” his face heated up, and he downed the rest of his coffee.

“We don’t even have a regular bar,” Kenma told him. “And there aren’t any openly queer people around here. They all leave before they come out.”

Kuroo wondered whether or not Kenma was gay, but was it really appropriate to ask? Kuroo himself had no shame, and in all reality, the worst this kid could do was spit in his food. Not like he hadn’t had someone else’s saliva in his mouth before anyways. “What about you?” Kuroo asked. “Are you gay?”

“No _openly_ queer people,” Kenma repeated. “My parents would kill me if they found out.” Kuroo cheered internally as Kenma continued. “I know a few others don’t mind messing around so long as all parties keep their mouths shut.”

“Come to the big cities, kid,” Kuroo chuckled. “You’d get to be as open as you wanted.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I don’t have that kind of money.”

“Find a sugar daddy,” Kuroo winked, leaning back.

“Are you offering?” Kenma narrowed his eyes.

Kuroo nearly had a heart attack. “Jesus, no. I’m not much older than you. Not to mention, I’m not rich enough to be a sugar daddy.”

“How old are you?” Kenma asked.

“Twenty two,” Kuroo answered. “You?”

“Twenty one,” Kenma said, just as an extremely tall man bustled through the front door.

“Kenma!” he exclaimed. “Sorry I’m late, I hope you haven’t been waiting long!”

Kenma sighed. “It’s fine, Lev. Can you please get his order right away?” he asked, sliding out of the booth. “I’ll get you more coffee…um…”

“Tetsurou,” Kuroo grinned.

“Right,” Kenma nodded, his ears turning pink.

As Lev cooked his food, Kuroo moved up to the café counter to talk more with Kenma. “So, are there any motels around here?” Kuroo asked. “I have a small bed in my truck, but it doesn’t give me enough room to stretch out.”

Kenma nodded. “We close at seven. If you stick around I can show you the way.”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat, and the terrible flirt inside of him flashed its ugly face. “You planning on sleeping over too, Kenma?”

Kenma shrugged. “Depends,” he leaned in closer to Kuroo, “Are you going to ask stupid questions the entire time we fuck?”

Kuroo broke into a coughing fit as Kenma smirked and turned to check on his food. How did this guy manage to say something like that with such a straight face?!

He took a sip of his newly poured coffee to clear his throat as Kenma set a platter of food in front of him.

“What kind of syrup do you want?” he asked

“Just maple would be great,” Kuroo nodded, still recovering.

Kenma disappeared through the door again as Kuroo began to cut his pancakes up. When he reemerged, he was carrying another plate of food.

“I told Lev he owed me for bailing without telling me,” he said simply, pulling a stool up on the other side of the counter.

Kuroo hid a small smile and poured a light amount of syrup onto his pancakes. “He seems nice.”

Kenma nodded, cutting up his apple fritter waffles. “He’s alright. He’s extremely clumsy and requires a lot of guidance, but he obeys whatever order I give him without question, so I guess he’s not that bad.”

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a dom,” Kuroo snorted, though Kenma only raised an eyebrow. Kuroo quickly cleared his throat and pretended that he didn’t just make an ass of himself. “Kinda sounds like one of my truck buddies. His name is Bokuto. He’s a great worker, just a bit of a…”

“Moron?” Kenma finished.

Kuroo grinned. “Exactly.”

“Is it…difficult?” Kenma began. “Being a truck driver, I mean. You’re away from home a lot, so…”

“Nah. I mean, I’ve got family back home, but we’re not up each other’s asses, you know? And I have a few friends, but I’m never gone for more than a week at a time, so we all can usually get together when I get back.”

“It must be hard to maintain a relationship, then.”

Kuroo shrugged, shoveling some eggs into his mouth. “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t met anyone that I’ve been really interested in.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

“No,” Kenma said, shaking his head. “I haven’t met anyone that I’ve been really interested in.” he repeated Kuroo’s words with a smirk.

Kuroo chuckled. “So when was the last time you slept with someone?”

“Two or three weeks ago.”

Kuroo cringed. “Ah.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kenma defended.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Kuroo shook his head. “It’s just…it’s been like five months since I’ve slept with anyone.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why, because I look like a sex God?”

Kenma snorted a laugh. “No, you just seem so cocky and confident.” He swallowed a bit of his waffle before cutting off another bite. “But if you’re such a professional then you better make me scream your name all night long.”

Kuroo choked. Again. “How?” he asked, wiping away some coffee that dribbled down his chin. “How can you say stuff like that with such a straight face?”

Kenma shrugged, scraping the last of his waffles off of his plate. “I don’t know. Usually I would be embarrassed, but I can tell that you’re a bigger dummy than anyone else I know, so it’s different with you.”

Kuroo didn’t know whether to be offended or grateful. “How do you mean?”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable when I was rude to you earlier,” Kenma began. “The only kinds of truckers I ever see in here are the loud and mean ones or the ones who stay silent and act better than me. But you didn’t fit either of those, so naturally it made me ease up around you. The fact that you’re so open with your sexuality is another factor that made me not hate you. Also,” he slowly liked syrup off the side of his fork, “You didn’t give me some stupid pet name when you ordered. ‘Kitten’ or ‘sweetheart.’ They make me feel awkward and it’s degrading. You’re the first customer to ever call me by my name when speaking to me.”

“Damn,” Kuroo replied, at a loss for any other words. “Here I thought it was just because of my good looks.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Please,” he grumbled, trying to scrape more syrup onto his fork.

Kuroo glanced down at Kenma’s plate and dragged his finger through the syrup, bringing the sticky strand up to Kenma’s mouth. “This way is probably easier,” he smirked.

Kenma raised an eyebrow. Without breaking eye contact, he wrapped his mouth around Kuroo’s finger, swirling his tongue around it before pulling away.

“Jesus Christ.” Kuroo sighed, flustered. “I’m so tempted to bend you over this table right here, right now.”

Kenma only smiled and stood up, grabbing all of their dishes. “I just have to do some cleaning out here and I can leave whenever.”

Kuroo nodded. “Do you want me to wait here…?”

Kenma nodded. “The motel is kind of hard to find, so I’ll just go with you. Um...one thing, though…” he shifted nervously on his feet.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t be seen. I live with my parents so I can make something up about where I’ll be tonight, but I know the owners of the motel. Word spreads quick…”

“I have a jacket in my truck that you can wear. It’s pretty big, nobody will be able to recognize you.”

Kenma smiled. “Alright. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go. I’ll just…meet you in your truck? I’ll have to leave after Lev does. I don’t want him to see.”

Kuroo nodded and stood up. “Of course. Do you have my bill?”

Kenma only shook his head. “On the house tonight, since our grill master made you wait.”

* * *

 

 Kuroo waited patiently in his truck, his nerves begging to fray. Yes, he had slept with a few people, but none of them were this pretty and intimidating. Even Oikawa, who was aggressive by nature, was oddly submissive and docile in bed.

The passenger door opened and Kenma leaped in quickly, slamming it behind him. “This thing is huge,” he said with wondering eyes. “I did think it would be a bit messier, though.”

“Hey now,” Kuroo whined, starting the engine. “I am a very neat and tidy man. Also, I sleep in here sometimes. I wouldn’t be able to if it were filled with fast food wrappers.”

Kenma snorted as he buckled himself up, then began to give directions to the motel.

It was a short drive- about five minutes out of town, but Kuroo filled it with small talk, and Kenma answered questions and commented on things as well.

When they got to the motel, Kuroo entered the small lobby and paid for a room for two nights. He then went back to his truck, grabbed his duffle bag, and handed Kenma the baggy flannel that he had tucked away in his cab.

Kuroo unlocked the door to his room and entered, tossing his bag to the side. As soon as the door closed behind Kenma, Kuroo looked over at him. It only took a small smirk from Kenma before Kuroo pushed him up against the door, their lips smashing together. Kuroo could taste the sweetness of the syrup on Kenma’s lips, but he wanted _more._ Kenma’s tongue prodded against Kuroo’s lips, and he graciously allowed him in.

Kuroo reached down and grabbed onto the growing bulge in Kenma’s pants, causing him to gasp and throw his head back. Kuroo grinned and took advantage of Kenma’s exposed throat, making sure not to suck or bite. He ran his tongue up the side of his neck until it came in contact with Kenma’s ear, giving it a small nibble.

Kenma giggled, and it was music to Kuroo’s ears. “Are you ticklish?” Kuroo breathed hotly into Kenma’s ear.

“No, you just-” Kuroo cut him off with another kiss to the lips, shoving him even harder against the door. He slipped his arms out of his jacket and threw it aside, letting his hands go back to Kenma’s waist.

“You okay?” he asked, feeling a slight tremble in the fingers that clung onto his shirt.

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed, tugging at Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo grinned and pulled it off over his head, then began to undo the buttons of Kenma’s work shirt.

When they were both topless, Kuroo’s fingers pulled at the band of Kenma’s dress pants, slowly pulling them down to reveal a pair of black and red checked boxer briefs. His lips found Kenma’s once more as he reached into his boxers and began to stroke Kenma’s hardening dick.

Kenma gasped into Kuroo’s mouth as he began to jerk him slowly, precum allowing his hand to slide easily along the shaft. Not wanting to send him over the edge, Kuroo retracted his hand and undid his own jeans, letting them fall to the ground before stepping out of them.

Up until this moment, Kuroo thought that he was in control of his body. But as soon as they were both almost completely naked, and Kenma looked up at him with those huge, beautiful eyes, he lost it. He scooped Kenma up and tossed him backwards onto the bed. Kenma bounced once before Kuroo was on top of him, kissing his throat and neck.

“You’re going to leave marks,” Kenma panted as he tried to wriggle away. Kuroo heeded this warning and scooted down, beginning to trail kisses on the inside of Kenma’s thighs.

“What about down here?” he asked, glancing up.

Kenma swallowed hard and closed his eyes, lying his head back down on a pillow. “That’s fine.”

Kuroo grinned and went back to sucking on Kenma’s inner thigh. He then brought his lips to the erection contained in Kenma’s boxers, pressing his tongue against the fabric.

Kenma jolted slightly, one hand covering his mouth as the other gripped the sheets tightly. Kuroo wanted so badly to hear the noises that Kenma’s small voice might be capable of, so he slid his boxers down all the way before tossing them off the bed, and wrapped his mouth of the head of Kenma’s dick.

Kenma’s hips jumped as he let out a low hiss, and Kuroo worked his mouth all of the way down, taking in every bit of Kenma’s length. He pinned Kenma down to the bed to avoid getting choked as he began to bob his head up and down. Not wanting Kenma to come too soon, he sat back, letting Kenma’s dick flop down onto his lower abdomen. Kuroo hopped off of the bed and retrieved the lube and condoms from his duffel bag.

When he got back to the bed, Kenma had his face completely covered with his hands. Kuroo kneeled back down on the foot of the bed and unscrewed the cap to the bottle, removing the silver protective lid with his teeth. After twisting the cap back on, he popped it open and drizzled some onto his fingers.

“Kenma,” he said, clearing his throat. “I’m gonna put a finger in, okay?”

Kenma only nodded, but his hands remained over his face.

With one hand pushing one of Kenma’s knees back, he circled Kenma’s entrance with the middle finger of his other hand. Kenma tensed at the presence, and as Kuroo began to push his finger inside of him, he let out a small sob.

Kuroo retracted immediately and crawled over Kenma, shoving his hands to the side. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, noting the wetness forming in Kenma’s eyes. “Cold feet?”

 “I’m not getting cold feet,” Kenma muttered, trying to hide his face again. “It’s just that I’ve never done this with a complete stranger and all of the other people I’ve slept with weren’t careful and I was always on bottom and it always _hurt-“_

“Kenma.” Kuroo said sternly. “Stop overthinking this, please. We don’t have to fuck right now, okay?” he sat back, giving Kenma some breathing room. “I don’t want you to think that you _have_ to have sex with me just because we’ve gotten this far.”

Kenma nodded, rubbing his eyes with his palms. “I shouldn’t have pretended that this would be easy. You just wasted your time with me.”

Kuroo leaned forward again and pushed Kenma’s hands away from his face, pinning them to the side as he hovered over him. “You’re not a waste of my time,” Kuroo reassured him. “I…I like you. You’re interesting to me.”

Kenma stared back into Kuroo’s eyes, flicking back and forth between both of them. “You’re not like the other guys I’ve been with,” he said hesitantly, still unmoving.

Kuroo sat back again, but this time he moved to the end of the bed and crossed his legs, facing Kenma. “What were the other guys like?” he asked as Kenma sat up, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“I don’t know,” Kenma replied softly. “Just three different ones. But they were all…bad? Like they didn’t care about how comfortable I was, just as long as they could do what they needed and get out of there.”

Kuroo nodded, pity and guilt settling into his gut. “Unfortunately, people like that exist. You know, the first guy I ever slept with was fifteen years older than I was. He didn’t really care about my feelings or any of that. Hell, I didn’t even come once!” Kuroo chuckled awkwardly. “He shoved it in, came inside of me, pulled out quick and high tailed it out of there.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down and the bed sheets. “I cried for a long time that night.”

“That’s…Tetsurou, that’s really sad.”

Kuroo only shrugged. “I learned from it, I guess. I mean, I felt so shitty, you know? I felt worthless and used, and _disgusting._ I just kind of…want to make sure that never happens to anyone that I ever sleep with.”

“So…you’re going to take it easy on me?” Kenma asked earnestly. “If I tell you to stop, you’ll stop?”

“You tell me to jump, I ask ‘how high?’ I’m not going to hurt you, Kenma. I’m going to go as slow as you want.” A small lightbulb went off in Kuroo’s head. “Unless…do you want to top?”

“Uhhh…I’ve never…”

“You can, if you want. I don’t mind,” Kuroo shrugged. “I shouldn’t have assumed you would be a bottom anyways.”

Kenma slid his eyes to the side. “I feel like I would be more nervous if we did it that way,” he mumbled quietly.

“Nahh, it’s easy!” Kuroo grinned. “You can be in full control. And it won’t hurt at all.”

Kenma set the pillow aside. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely,” Kuroo agreed. He then reached for the bottle of lube and cracked it open. “I can even prepare myself-” before he could dribble any on his fingers, Kenma’s hand closed over it.

“If you don’t mind…” he said, blushing. “I’ll do it.”

This was it. This kid was going to be the death of him. “I-uh, no. I don’t mind.” He let go of the bottle and moved to the other side of the bed, flopping onto his back as he began to slide his boxers off.

Kenma watched intently as Kuroo spread his legs and rested his head against his arms behind his head. “Just drizzle some on your fingers and go at it.” Kuroo smiled encouragingly.

“You’ll let me know if it hurts, right?” Kenma asked nervously as he sat on his knees, pouring the lube onto his fingers.

“Of course I will. But you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve played with my own asshole enough to be used to the burn.” He immediately blushed at his own words and only jolted a little when he felt a finger gently touch his hole.

It would be a lie to say that this wasn’t awkward. Kenma refused to look up at him, but Kuroo wasn’t sure he’d be able to maintain eye contact even if he did.

It only got a little more awkward when Kenma began to slide a finger in and out, and the slippery noises were the only sounds in the room.

Kuroo couldn’t take it. “Kenma?” he asked. Kenma’s head shot up and he looked at Kuroo nervously.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his finger remaining still.

Kuroo groaned and covered his face. Fucking _hell_ he was cute. Through his fingers he mumbled, “You can kiss me while you’re doing that.”

“Oh,” Kenma breathed. The bed shifted as he moved to lay on top of Kuroo, though he managed to keep his finger stationary. He then nuzzled Kuroo’s hands away and began to kiss him lightly.

Kuroo’s hands found the hair tie that bound Kenma’s locks, and he pulled it out, letting his fingers run through the silky strands. He pulled Kenma closer, their kiss deepening as Kenma inserted another finger.

“Scissor them a little,” Kuroo instructed kindly. He immediately felt the burn that came with the opening and closing of Kenma’s fingers, and his entire body grew even hotter. He started to rock his hips in motion with Kenma’s hand, trying to find his prostate.

Kenma was picking up speed, and just as he slid a third finger in, he hit Kuroo’s prostate hard.

“Fuck!” Kuroo jolted, though Kenma didn’t falter. He grabbed the base of Kuroo’s dick and squeezed it as he continued to slam against his prostate.

Kuroo’s back arched and a gasp expelled from his lungs as Kenma removed his fingers. He found the condom Kuroo had grabbed before and opened it with his teeth, quickly sliding it over his own dick before sinking into Kuroo’s hole.

Kenma was stronger than he looked, his hands resting on the backs of Kuroo’s knees as he thrust forward forcefully.

“Christ!” Kuroo yelled, throwing his head back. Beads of sweat were slowly dripping down Kenma’s face and onto Kuroo’s abdomen, mixing with his precum. He could feel himself building quickly, the warmness inside of him already threatening explode.

Kenma finally let go of the base of his dick, and Kuroo yelled out as he came all over himself. In his post-orgasmic haze, he watched Kenma continue to thrust into him in short, shaky motions. He then threw his head back as he came with a small moan, and Kuroo just stared.

He hadn’t ever seen someone look so good while doing something so filthy.

Kenma let go of Kuroo’s legs and slid out, taking the condom off before wobbling to the bathroom. Kuroo heard the shower turn on, and he felt a little…sad? He was a slut for post-coitus cuddling, and apparently Kenma had never been educated in the matter.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open to see Kenma leaning over the tub as he felt the temperature of the water.

Kuroo shut the door and chuckled. “You didn’t even give me a chance to tell you ‘good job’, you know.”

Kenma blushed. “I’m not used to sticking around after sex. I panicked and didn’t know what to do,” he stepped over the edge of the tub and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kuroo.

“Clearly,” Kuroo laughed, following him in. After shutting the curtain, he stood behind Kenma, who was facing the showerhead. He pressed himself up against his back, letting his hands roam down Kenma’s abdomen as he began to lather soap onto a washcloth. He kissed down Kenma’s shoulder, his eyes pressed tight together to avoid getting waterlogged.

“Are you…are you hard again already?” Kenma asked, grabbing one of Kuroo’s hands.

“Maybe,” Kuroo purred, his hand wrapping around Kenma’s dick. “You got enough left in you for round two?”

Kenma leaned his head back against Kuroo’s chest. “Depends,” he muttered, letting the washcloth fall to the bottom of the tub. “Are you strong enough to fuck me against the wall?”

“Ha!” Kuroo laughed loudly. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Well, I don’t want to get dropped,” Kenma tested. “As long…as you promise to take it slowly.”

“I wouldn’t do it any other way,” Kuroo responded. While one hand slowly jerked Kenma’s dick, the other slid between his cheeks and pressed lightly against his hole. He could feel Kenma breathing deeply, but he wasn’t showing any signs of pain or hesitation, so he pressed his middle finger in past the initial barrier.

Kenma gasped, and Kuroo froze, his lips trailing down Kenma’s neck. “Can you lean forward?” Kuroo asked. “Better yet, get on all fours and relax a little.”

“Have you ever gotten on your knees in a shower before?” Kenma snapped. “Just keep going. I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?”

Kenma shoved himself back against Kuroo’s hand, pressing his finger a little deeper. Kuroo took that as a yes and circled his finger around, stretching him out more before sticking another finger in.

It was incredibly tight and unbearably hot. He slowly scissor his fingers as Kenma began to let small moans out, naturally leaning forward to allow Kuroo some more access. Kuroo leaned forward as well, kissing up Kenma’s spine. He had to pinch his eyes shut once again, but he was able to let Kenma know that he was going to add another finger.

Kenma had only nodded in agreement, and Kuroo felt guilty as he slid his ring finger in. He had to remove his other hand from Kenma’s dick in order to steady himself against the wall, but it didn’t seem to bother Kenma.

Until he moved his fingers over his prostate.

“Fuck!” Kenma yelled, whipping his head back. Kuroo only grinned, purposely avoiding that spot while he stretched Kenma out even more.

“I think you’re ready,” Kuroo breathed onto Kenma’s neck as he withdrew his fingers. Kenma stood up straight and turned to face Kuroo, immediately putting his hands onto Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo gripped the backs of Kenma’s thighs tightly and hoisted him up, pinning him against the wall. Kenma’s arms wrapped around his neck as Kuroo guided his dick to Kenma’s hole. In a few short thrusts, his dick began to sink in, and Kenma let out a low moan into his neck.

“Still doing okay?” Kuroo asked, his breath beginning to grow labored.

“Yes,” Kenma nodded, his cheeks red from the heat of the bathroom and of the situation.

So Kuroo continued. Unfortunately, shower sex looked and sounded far easier than it actually was. He couldn’t maintain a steady pace, and he had to keep hoisting Kenma up to avoid letting him slip to the ground. Kenma’s heels were digging so hard into his kidneys that he thought he might piss blood for a week.

In attempt to give it one more go, Kuroo thrust deeply, but the slickness of the tub floor made his foot slip, and he crashed sideways into the wall.

Kenma yelped and clung to him, but Kuroo was able to catch himself before falling completely.

“This isn’t working,” Kenma said, face still buried in Kuroo’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” Kuroo grumbled, flinging the shower curtain open before stepping out. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it before lying down. “I’m pooped,” he breathed. “Ride me?”

Kenma’s face flushed even more as he sat back, his hands resting on Kuroo’s waist. “I don’t know how,” he admitted.

“You just gotta go up and down a little,” Kuroo encouraged. “I’ll meet you halfway, don’t worry. Just…do what feels natural.”

Kenma sighed, but obeyed Kuroo’s instructions. He lifted himself up a little before sinking back down, this time letting himself consume the entirety of Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo’s hands gripped Kenma’s hips as he pressed his feet against the floor, giving himself some leverage. Kenma’s speed began to accelerate as he grew more comfrotable and confident with his motions, and Kuroo kept up. Eventually, they built up enough momentum so that the bed bounced with them, and Kuroo was able to pound in deeper than before.

He could tell Kenma was growing tired, and he was as well, but he still hadn’t rubbed Kenma’s prostate. With just a little readjustment, however, that factor changed.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kenma yelled again and again as he bounced on Kuroo’s dick, his prostate receiving a hard blow with each thrust. Kuroo was about to help him along by jerking him off, but Kenma beat him to it. He pumped it quickly, throwing his head back as he let out loud cries of pleasure.

The scene alone was enough to make Kuroo come, so the fact that Kenma was wrapped around his dick only made his orgasm all the more intense. He pinched his eyes shut as he blew his load, his hands locking onto Kenma’s hips with a vice grip. Even after he came, he could still feel Kenma on top of him, so he opened his eyes and gave a few more hard thrusts before Kenma’s own cum was squirting out, landing in large droplets on Kuroo’s abdomen.

Kenma’s hands dropped, and his head fell backwards as he breathed heavily.

He looked like an angel. Or something. Kuroo couldn’t help himself. He sat up and gently kissed at Kenma’s throat, his lips tracing over the small ridge of his windpipe. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and straightened back out, letting his own lips meet Kuroo’s

They kissed for a long time. Even though Kuroo’s cum was leaking out of Kenma, and Kenma’s cum was drying to Kuroo’s stomach, they continued to kiss. It was nothing heated, nothing sensual. Their hands only grazed at each others sides, legs, arms, and backs, never once moving to anywhere sexual. Kenma would sometimes dig his fingernails into Kuroo’s scalp, so Kuroo would pinch lightly at the space on the backs of his thighs.

Finally, Kenma rested his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder and relaxed himself completely against him. Kuroo slowly lifted Kenma off of his dick, wondering whether or not he should carry him to the shower. However, when he tried to stand, his legs gave out, and just flopped right back down nto the bed. Kenma snorted a small laugh as Kuroo lightly pushed him to the side. He stood up and stretched out his limbs before going into the bathroom to wash himself off with a rag. He then turned the shower off and brought a warm washcloth out to Kenma, who hadn’t moved from the position he left him in.

“Let me wash your cheeks, babe,” Kuroo said, attempting to turn him on his back. Kenma only groaned, so Kuroo just chuckled and brought the washcloth between his legs, making sure to get the majority of Kenma cleaned up.

After tossing the washcloth to the floor in the bathroom, Kuroo forced Kenma to move to the head of the bed so that they could curl up under the covers and fall asleep.

But sleep didn’t really seem to come. Kuroo’s heart was beating so wildly in his chest as Kenma curled up to him on his side.

“Are you awake?” Kuroo asked quietly.

“Mhm,” Kenma sighed. “Why?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me either.”

“You looked so tired, though. I thought for sure you were sleeping.”

“Then why did you ask if I was awake?” Kenma sat up and looked at him, a frown on his face.

“Just in case,” Kuroo grinned.

“In case of what?”

“In case you were awake and couldn’t sleep either. I didn’t want both of us to be lying here, awake, but not saying anything when we might have some things to say.”

“I don’t have anything to say,” Kenma said, resting his head back down. A small pang of sadness shot through Kuroo’s gut, but Kenma continued. “Though…if you have something to say, I’d love to hear you say it.”

Kuroo smiled, his hand running down Kenma’s neck. “My full name is Tetsurou Kuroo. I’m a twenty two year old single truck driver. I graduated from the University of Tokyo last spring with a degree in Communications, though I have no intention of finding another job. I have two siblings, both sisters, both younger than me. They all know about my sexuality, and they’re pretty chill with it. I have my own apartment, which I used to share with Bokuto before he fell in love with a guy named Akaashi and they found a place together. My favorite color is red, but not like, _bright_ red. More like mahogany red. Winter is my favorite season, and Christmas is my favorite holiday, though I’ve spent the past three on the road.” Kuroo sighed deeply, moving his arm up to play with Kenma’s hair.

At first, Kuroo thought that Kenma had fallen asleep. But finally, he heard him say, “Kenma Kozume. I don’t like talking about myself. There’s nothing very interesting about me. I like to play video games when I’m not working at the restaurant. I’m an only child. My parents want me to go to school for business, but that’s the last thing I want to do with my life. I’m currently saving money so that I can move out of this town and build a life somewhere I can just….be myself. I hate winter because it’s too cold, but I hate summer because it’s too hot. And I hate large groups of people. So it’s like, no matter where I go or what I do, I’m always uncomfortable.” He turned his head and rested his chin against Kuroo’s chest, letting their eyes meet in the near-darkness. “Except right now. I’m pretty content right now.”

Kuroo chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kenma on the forehead. “Come live in Tokyo with me.”

“What?” Kenma asked, his head shooting up. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m 100% serious,” Kuroo defended. “I have a spare room. I wouldn’t charge you anything for rent. I could help you find a job, help you find friends, help you find that comfortable life that you’re seeking.”

“Why?” Kenma asked suspiciously. “I’m a stranger to you.”

“And yet you’re comfortable and at ease with me. As am I with you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kenma scoffed, lying his head back down. “What if I had lured you here so that I could fuck you and steal all your money?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t even have enough money to pay for what you’re worth.”

“ _Sttoooppppp,_ ” Kenma groaned, burying his face into Kuroo’s ribcage. “You’re embarrassing.”

“And you’re adorable.”

“Ugh,” Kenma shook his head. “I can’t move to Tokyo with you, Kuroo. Not only would it be a major imposition, I just feel like it would be so…weird.”

“Living with a stranger?”

“Yeah.”

“People do it all the time,” Kuroo reminded him. “Room shares, sub leases, whatever. Bokuto was a stranger to me when he moved in, and we’re best friends now. It wouldn’t be weird.”

Kenma didn’t reply, and a nervous feeling settled in Kuroo’s gut. “I’m not trying to take advantage of you,” he reassured. “I just…I really like you. Don’t know what it is. I don’t even care if we ever fuck again, I just want to keep you in my life.” He bit his lip, waiting for Kenma to say something.

He didn’t.

It took another hour before Kuroo finally fell asleep, mentally slapping himself for pulling such an idiotic act.

He awoke a few hours later when Kenma was quietly getting dressed as the sun was coming up. He watched wordlessly through half open eyes as Kenma gathered his belongings and slid silently out the motel door, not even taking a peek over his shoulder.

Kuroo sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering how Kenma was going to get home without getting caught.

He showered quickly and got dressed, packing up his things before stepping out into the fresh, fall morning. He hopped into his truck and began his six hour drive to the distribution center, his mind heavy with thoughts of Kenma.

Yes, he could easily stop back at the restaurant and see Kenma again. He’d be going through there every other week. But…would that be what Kenma wanted? He seemed content with a one night stand, so whs it really Kuroo’s place to pop back into Kenma’s life?

He always got too attached. Everybody always told him that. He fell too hard and too fast, and that’s what scared people off. So, even knowing this, _why_ did he ask Kenma to move in with him? Everything was going great until then. Kenma might have wanted to see him again. They might have woken up together, had nice morning sex, and then eaten gas station donuts and coffee.

But no. He had to fuck it up, like with every other potential relationship he ever had.

He came to the conclusion that since he had already paid for another night at the motel, he would stay there. But then he would never set foot in that town again.

He would never bother Kenma again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make this into a multi chapter fic. Let me know what you think?
> 
> As always, follow me at kuroken-for-the-win.tumblr.com! I post neat stuff and I'm kind of cool to talk to.


End file.
